


i want to taste her lips, yeah cuz they taste like you

by soran_rising



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, I'm Sorry, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soran_rising/pseuds/soran_rising
Summary: “Can we…?” She sees Kelley catch Emily’s eye over her shoulder, “can we help you?”She can feel Emily rubbing her back gently, and her mind is trying to put together what Kelley means by that. The insistent hand on her thigh and look in Kelley’s eyes seems clear, but the shock of it is overwhelming. Her brain tries to retrace her steps—how did she get here, what did she miss?“Like…” She starts, hoping to clarify.Kelley leans forward, gently tucking a strand of hair behind Lindsey’s ear. She leans in and her lips meet Lindsey’s in a soft, chaste kiss.“Whatever you want,” Kelley tells her.OR:The ménage à trois that nobody asked for.
Relationships: Kelley O'Hara/Emily Sonnett, Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett, Lindsey Horan/Kelley O'Hara/Emily Sonnett
Comments: 19
Kudos: 104





	i want to taste her lips, yeah cuz they taste like you

**Author's Note:**

> finally making good on my username
> 
> sorry i'm like this
> 
> i tried to make it happy but... someone posted a picture of these three with a quote from "girl crush" by little big town and i couldn't help myself
> 
> if you're looking for non-angst, highly recommend ruthie13's fic instead :) 
> 
> come be mad at me on twitter @soran_rising

They’re not being very subtle.

Lindsey’s strewn across the couch, head on Sonnett’s right knee, and when she focuses she can see the way Kelley’s fingers are circling Sonnett’s other knee, rubbing softly at the skin there. She can feel the way Emily’s breath is hitching, can tell that Emily hasn’t been watching the movie in front of them for the last fifteen minutes, content to focus on Kelley’s movements instead.

And Lindsey’s not, like, pissed about it. She’s more resigned to it. She can still remember the first time Sonnett casually mentioned it in conversation, a couple of months ago on their way back from Utah.

“So Kelley and I…” she’d leaned in conspiratorially, finding Lindsey’s ear even in the bus’ darkness, “we kinda, uh, hooked up.”

Lindsey’s heart had jumped into her throat then, and she’d sort of squeaked out her next word, “Oh?”

“Yeah. It just kind of happened.”

“Was it… was it good?” Lindsey had dared to ask then, despite her elevated heart rate and the way her skin felt like it was on fire. She hadn’t fully known then—the way she actually felt about Sonnett—but her reaction to that news was certainly a clue.

“So good.” Emily had said, and Lindsey could tell from the reverence in her voice that she’d meant it. She knew, even then, that Emily would fall hopelessly, desperately in love with Kelley.

She kind of wishes she hadn’t been so right.

Here they were, the last three left standing after a movie night. And if Lindsey were in a more charitable or kind headspace, she would’ve left already. She was standing deliberately in the way of her friend and a hook up, and all three of them probably knew it.

But Lindsey wasn’t feeling charitable today.

She’d had a rough game. After what was seemingly a season-long scoring dry spell and a few games where her head wasn’t in it, Jill hadn’t even started her. When she’d finally been subbed on for Sam, she’d committed a sloppy, stupid foul and cost the team they only goal they’d conceded in ages, which felt like garbage.

And Emily, sweet Emily, she was the one who’d taken Lindsey into her arms afterwards. She’d whispered kind things against Lindsey’s hairline, rocking her gently, and Lindsey had all but melted against her, hoping somehow Sonny’s love would make it all okay.

See, now that Lindsey was coming to terms with how she felt, everything was starting to make sense. The way seeing Sonnett, even for a moment, brightened her entire day. The way Sonnett’s stupid texts and dumb smile made her smile in return. The way the only opinion that mattered, it seemed like, was whatever opinion Emily might have of her.

(And well, Emily never seemed to have bad things to say about Lindsey.)

Knowing how she felt was both amazing and terrible all at once, like being trapped on a rollercoaster, forced to feel the highs and lows over and over until she was slightly nauseous.

Knowing Emily didn’t feel the same way… well, sucked.

When she thinks back, she thinks maybe there were moments where Sonnett might’ve felt some type of way about Lindsey. Moments that seemed tinged with the type of softness that she suspected might’ve been a crush. She’d always felt a type of nervousness in the way Emily interacted with her, a hesitation in her interactions that Lindsey’s brain was now choosing to blow out of proportion, years later.

See, Lindsey was oblivious in relationships. Always the last to know.

But even if Sonnett had had a crush on her a few years ago, well… that wasn’t the case now. Now Lindsey had to settle for being the best friend.

And she wasn’t being a great best friend at the moment.

The movie’s credits are playing, and Lindsey’s still fucking here.

She can feel Emily rubbing at her hair slightly, probably mostly as something to do, and before she can stop herself she turns up to look at her. Sonny looks down at Lindsey, pushing the hair out of her eyes.

“You doing okay?” Sonnett asks, and Lindsey nods a little.

She can see Kelley hovering next to them, watching them with interest. The knowledge that Kelley’s hand is on Emily’s thigh is burned into Lindsey’s mind, and Lindsey can’t stop herself from picturing that hand moving up, grazing Emily’s skin lightly. She can picture the soft moan it might elicit, and—

She cuts that thought off there, no longer able to meet Emily’s eyes. Kelley leans over, running her other hand through Lindsey’s hair, and Lindsey finds herself shivering a little at the unexpectedly fond motion.

“Rough game?” Kelley says, not unkindly. Lindsey can’t really meet her eyes from this angle but nods anyway.

Surprisingly, Kelley stands.

“Lemme get you another drink.”

And Lindsey didn’t ask for one, doesn’t want one, but having Kelley leave Emily’s side makes her strangely happy, so she doesn’t argue with her. With Kelley gone, Sonnett’s other hand brackets Lindsey’s face, turning her head so that she can see into her eyes more clearly.

“You sure you’re okay?” She asks again, and Lindsey can tell she’s serious. Her voice has an edge to it, and if Lindsey didn’t know better, she would say she seems nervous. Lindsey gives her a questioning look, but before she can ask, Kelley comes and takes a seat beside Lindsey’s legs on the couch.

And Lindsey wants to sit up, wants to question what Kelley’s doing on her other side, but then Kelley lifts a gentle hand to her cheek. She offers Lindsey the mixed drink and lets Lindsey sit up slightly to drink it, and by the time Lindsey’s done with her sip, she many fully formed questions, most of which come down to: _what the fuck?_

But then Kelley lays a hand on her thigh and all bets are off.

“Can we…?” She sees Kelley catch Emily’s eye over her shoulder, “can we help you?”

She can feel Emily rubbing her back gently, and her mind is trying to put together what Kelley means by that. The insistent hand on her thigh and look in Kelley’s eyes seems clear, but the shock of it is overwhelming. Her brain tries to retrace her steps—how did she get here, what did she miss?

“Like…” She starts, hoping to clarify.

Kelley leans forward, gently tucking a strand of hair behind Lindsey’s ear. She leans in and her lips meet Lindsey’s in a soft, chaste kiss. It’s over before it starts, but the shock of it causes something white hot to burn down in her gut.

“Whatever you want,” Kelley tells her. She gives Lindsey a confident smile, and Lindsey tries not to let her gaze falter. One look at Emily confirms what Kelley’s just finished saying and suddenly Lindsey’s head is spinning. Had they been planning this?

But she can see the way Emily’s eyes are flitting between her eyes and her mouth. A thought occurs to her and at the same time breaks her heart: _what if this is her one chance?_

_Her one chance to have Emily the way she really wants her. _

Her eyes meet Emily’s, considering. Then, before she can think too hard about it, she turns back to Kelley and leans forward, capturing her lips in a more confident kiss.

She can feel Kelley smile against her, deepening the kiss, nipping at her. And kissing Kelley is better than she thought it would be, and she finds herself enjoying it, weirdly. It’s a sensation she’d never planned on feeling.

Kelley is gentle but firm, and unlike anyone else Lindsey’s ever slept with, seems to operate with a lot of experience. Her body language seems to be deliberate, as though she’s trying to her best to comfort Lindsey—not too close, not too much all at once—and Lindsey appreciates it.

And really, you’d have to be crazy to call Kelley anything less than ridiculously attractive. Still, Lindsey had barely glanced at her body issue, and had never imagined she’d enjoy having her hands on Kelley’s abs this much.

(Sonnett, by contrast, had a copy of Kelley’s body issue in her nightstand.)

(Lindsey knew that… for reasons.)

She feels hands at her back, grabbing gently at the fabric of her sweatshirt. Sonnett’s hands carefully pull the fabric up, and Lindsey lifts her arms for easier access. When the sweatshirt’s off, Lindsey lays back, letting her head fall back into Emily’s lap. Kelley climbs more fully onto her, slipping a leg between Lindsey’s to lean over her and kiss Emily sweetly.

And watching them kiss—confirmation of what she’d vaguely known but hadn’t like, seen with her own eyes—is slightly painful. Watching the way Sonnett’s entire body reacts to it, feeling her lean forward and melt into it, watching her soft smile as she pulls away, well…

But before Lindsey can get too caught up in how she feels about it, she feels Emily shift around on the couch. She gently cradles Lindsey’s head, shifting beneath her, laying her head down gently on the couch. Kelley takes a break from mauling Lindsey’s neck to look up at Emily, and Lindsey, whose view is entirely blocked by Kelley’s hair, wishes she could see what’s going on between them.

Suddenly Kelley is coaxing Lindsey upright and helping her back up into Sonnett. Lindsey moves to look at her but before she can turn all the way around Kelley’s taking her hands and pulling them over to her body, placing Lindsey’s hands gently on her own ribcage. And Lindsey must look like she’s questioning the action because Kelley grins at whatever face she makes.

Behind her, Lindsey feels Emily move her hair to one side of her neck, leaning in and planting a soft kiss on her shoulder. She peppers little kisses up the side of her neck, and Lindsey leans into her touch, shutting her eyes in pleasure. She must make a noise, because when she opens her eyes she finds Kelley staring back at her with a small smirk.

She startles a little, worrying that Kelley can see her feelings written all over her face, but before she can say anything about it Kelley’s reaching forward and pulling at her shirt, dragging it up and over her head. Her shirt is tossed to the side and Kelley’s hands make their way insistently to her hips.

And once again Kelley’s looking over Lindsey’s shoulder at Sonnett. Lindsey’s starting to get sick of feeling one step behind, of this being something orchestrated around her instead of something she’s actively participating in. She almost opens her mouth to say something, but gets cut off.

“I’ll do it.” She hears Sonnett say, and then Kelley’s hands are reaching under Lindsey’s thighs and before Lindsey can even protest, Kelley’s lifting her from the couch.

“I’ve got it.” Kelley says as she braces Lindsey against her hips. She holds her so steady that Lindsey can’t help but agree with her. She wraps her arms around Kelley’s neck, turning to look at Emily, who’s up on her feet now.

And this is the first good look she’s gotten at Emily now that she knows she’s about to sleep with her. Against her better judgment she tries to meet Emily eyes, but before she can hold her gaze Emily’s eyes flit away.

“_Kell_, come on.” Sonnett says, moving forward and placing a hand on Lindsey’s lower back.

“She’s got it.” Lindsey says, just to have something to say, and when she looks down Kelley’s smirking at her. She _likes_ having Kelley this way, she decides. Likes kissing her, holding her.

But it doesn’t even compare to how she feels about Emily.

Emily, who won’t meet her eyes for some reason.

Kelley carries Lindsey over to one of the suite’s beds, gently laying her down. She feels her hair spread out in a fan around her head, and when she looks up she’s got both Kelley and Sonnett standing over her, staring down at her.

It’s only in this moment that she realizes she’s the only one who’s even removed an article of clothing. She feels like she’s on display.

How did she even get here?

Kelley turns to Sonnett then, communicating something with her eyes—for the first time Lindsey can actually see this phenomenon play out—and gives Sonnett a playful smack on the ass, smiling, “Well, hop to it, babe.”

Emily rolls her eyes.

“Shut up.”

“Excuse me?” Kelley says this with an authority that makes Lindsey raise an eyebrow.

“Shut up, _Miss Kelley_.”

“That’s better.”

And Lindsey can’t help herself, “Oh my god, is that a thing?”

Emily insists, “It’s not a thing” at the same time as Kelley says, “It’s totally a thing”, and Lindsey can’t hold back a laugh.

“Jesus,” she manages to get out. And then, because she can’t resist an urge to mock Sonnett, “Yes, _Miss Kelley_. Please, _Miss Kelley_.”

“It’s weird when you say it.” Emily says defensively, and Lindsey just smiles. Kelley looks between them, laughing, and then steps behind Emily, placing her hands on her hips.

“_Babe_, it seems like you’re having trouble getting started.” She pushes forward, pulling Emily flush against her, and Lindsey can tell Emily’s trying her best to look everywhere but down at a shirtless Lindsey. Kelley takes Sonnett’s hands in hers, wrapping her body around Emily’s and then pushing up on her tiptoes to give the side of her face a soft kiss.

“Want some help?”

Surprisingly, Emily nods. She doesn’t even have a quip ready, and Lindsey finds it odd.

Lindsey’s not sure she’s ever seen Emily look this demure. She watches as Emily relaxes into Kelley, allowing Kelley to walk her forward so that she’s standing squarely between Lindsey’s thighs. Kelley moves Emily’s hands up to Lindsey’s hips, bending her over Lindsey. Emily eases her weight onto Lindsey, and Lindsey finds herself enjoying the feeling. They’re meant to be slotted together like this, Lindsey decides.

And then Kelley whispers something in Sonnett’s ear, and suddenly Sonnett’s leaning further over Lindsey and actually meeting her eyes.

They hang there, in that balance, for a while—Lindsey staring up at Emily, Emily staring back at her—until finally Emily pushes forward and captures Lindsey’s lips in hungry kiss.

And Lindsey’s not surprised, exactly, but she’s unprepared for the wave of pleasure that moves through her. Almost immediately her hands move to grasp at Emily’s neck, dragging her closer. Emily’s arms bracket her face and she’s leaning almost uncomfortably on Lindsey’s hair, but Lindsey wouldn’t change it for the world.

Emily kisses her gently, comfortably, and Lindsey feels herself melt into it. She can feel Emily smiling into the kiss and it makes her want to deepen it further, but just as she reaches over to try to grab Emily’s hips, Emily’s pulling up and away, focused on something going on behind her.

And god, Lindsey’s frustrated. Emily’s laughing at something Kelley’s just said and Lindsey’s head is still lost in a kiss that clearly meant less to Emily.

She doesn’t know what she expected.

Kelley’s pushing down Emily’s leggings, helping her step out of them, and Lindsey’s watching Emily’s face as they interact. She leans up impatiently, capturing Emily in another kiss, swallowing her words. She feels Emily gasp a little in surprise and then redirect her energy into their kiss, finally focused exclusively on Lindsey.

She’s nipping hungrily at Emily’s lip and she’s alarmed when she feels Emily surge forward, yelping a little. It takes her a while to realize it’s not Lindsey Emily’s feeling—the experimental way Emily shifts her hips back has Lindsey imagining what’s going on down by Kelley, and with Emily breathing in her ear, Kelley fucking Emily is finally something she can get behind.

She feels more than hears Emily’s breathing change: the way Emily’s breaths are shorter, more labored; the distracted way she’s kissing. Emily’s hips drop down onto hers, their chests making contact, rising and falling with the effort it takes to breathe. Lindsey wraps one arm around her, holding her as Kelley works her up with her fingers. She can see Kelley leaned over Emily, kissing her softly on her back, and for a moment she feels oddly possessive, shoving a hand up to Emily’s face to gently caress her cheek.

But eventually kissing becomes impossible, and Emily’s face falls to Lindsey’s neck, her breathing ragged. As she goes over the edge Lindsey can feel Emily burrow deeper into her shoulder, mouth open against her neck. Kelley looks up at Lindsey with a smile and Lindsey just pulls Emily closer, running her fingers gently through her hair.

Emily eventually falls to Lindsey’s side, lying against her, nose still pressed to her neck. Lindsey can feel her smiling and if she weren’t so worked up herself she might be able to lay here in the afterglow of it all.

Luckily Kelley seems to have other ideas. When Lindsey looks down Kelley’s unbuttoning her pants, lifting Lindsey’s ass to tug them off her legs. She’s struggling to get the fabric off her ankles and Lindsey can’t help but laugh, holding her legs up and out so that Kelley can pull a little harder.

Once Kelley’s managed to get her jeans off, she moves forward, caressing Lindsey’s thighs. She locks eyes with Sonnett, who sits herself up on one arm to watch her. Lindsey’s breath hitches as Kelley’s fingers dip below her underwear, feeling at her wetness.

“You got someone pretty worked up, Sonny.” She runs a finger experimentally across Lindsey’s clit and Lindsey feels like she might explode. She looks to Emily, desperate to channel her energy somewhere, but Emily’s still staring Kelley down.

“What do you say babe, should I go for it?” Kelley says this with a grin that Emily doesn’t match. Emily pushes up from the mattress.

“No. It’s my turn.” Lindsey watches Kelley take a step back, weirdly accepting. Emily scoots down the bed, hand brushing Lindsey’s abs in a way that makes her breathing falter a little. As soon as Emily’s feet are on the ground, she’s squatting down to get a better look at Lindsey, gently rolling her underwear off. They’re halfway to the ground when Kelley grabs Emily’s jaw, angling her so that she can lean down and steal a languid kiss.

And there’s no reason for it at all—it’s the tender type of kiss that just slips out among people who adore each other—so watching it makes Lindsey’s gut churn in exactly the wrong way. She hates seeing them this happy. Hates that Kelley was the one to initiate, fondness for Emily written all over her face.

But then Kelley’s pulling away and crawling up the bed, letting Emily squat back down and lean closer to Lindsey’s sex, breathing against it. And Lindsey’s shutting her eyes, focused on Emily’s warmth. Focused on the way the thought of this has flipped something over in her core. She can feel the anticipation pooling in her gut, making her squirm.

Gently, she feels Kelley lean close, dropping a kiss sweetly on her lips. She wraps a hand around Lindsey’s head, leaning her up ever so slightly so that she can kiss her a little deeper. Still, Lindsey’s far more interested in what’s going on further south—she can feel Emily laying kisses along her thighs, nipping at the skin there.

She kind of wishes that Emily would just get to it, but when Emily’s tongue finally makes its way over to her clit she’s fully unprepared for the sensation. She moans against Kelley’s lips, and feels Kelley laugh against her.

Kelley pulls back, shuffling around to hold Lindsey’s head in her lap while she looks down at Sonnett. Her fingers rub circles into Lindsey’s hair, but Lindsey’s almost too far gone to notice. Lindsey’s hips buck up to meet Sonnett’s eager tongue, and before she can make any move to stop it, a soft “Em,” escapes her lips, breathy and light.

Emily shifts up to look at her, and Lindsey wishes she wouldn’t—she can’t imagine what she looks like right now, this out of it. More importantly, though, Emily hesitates, which is absolutely not what Lindsey wanted.

“Don’t stop.” She breathes out. Kelley laughs a little, and Emily dives back in with a little more confidence than before. Kelley’s arms work their way under Lindsey to unhook her bra and remove it. She takes Lindsey’s breasts in her hands, massaging them gently, but Lindsey can’t even focus on it because Sonnett’s sucking gently on her clit, picking up her pace.

And before she knows it she’s crying out, tension dissipating. She can feel the rotten day melt away, the expectations, the disappointment, and when she opens her eyes all she can see is Emily. Emily, watching her, mouth hanging open in wonder.

She can see Emily’s expression soften as she watches her come down. Sonnett leans forward, crawling over Lindsey, kissing her gently, mouth still slick with cum. Lindsey’s whole body sighs then, and for a moment it feels like it’s just the two of them. She pulls Emily to her hungrily, hands immediately under her sweatshirt in an attempt to peel it off. Emily throws her legs over Lindsey’s hips, sitting back comfortably and letting Lindsey pull at her shirt, too.

And once the shirt is over Emily’s head, she can feel Emily get a little bashful. She wasn’t wearing a bra underneath, and now, fully exposed to Lindsey, she seems almost smaller. She’s almost deliberately not looking at Lindsey, crossing her arms over her chest, and before Lindsey can say anything to comfort her, she can see Emily meeting Kelley’s eyes over her head.

“Aww, babe, come here.” Is what Kelley says, and Lindsey can see her open her arms out of the corner of her eye. Emily climbs up and off Lindsey, gently fumbling her way across her to fall into Kelley’s arms. And Kelley holds her gently, swaying, somehow the only one of the three of them that’s still fully clothed.

Kelley’s eyes drift up from Sonnett’s face to meet Lindsey’s, and for a moment Lindsey feels like she’s intruding. But then Kelley’s laying a small kiss on Emily’s forehead, and cooing gently in her ear.

“You did good baby. So good,” and then, to Lindsey, “tell her, Linds.”

“So good.” Lindsey repeats, and the soft way Emily turns to smile at her makes her heart melt, “You did amazing.”

She reaches out to gently caress Emily’s face before getting distracted by Kelley’s bulky UnderArmour hoodie.

“We gotta get some clothes off of you, Kell.”

Kelley laughs heartily.

“Y’all were pretty wrapped up in each other. Didn’t want to interrupt.”

She smiles down at Emily, who leans forward to kiss her tenderly. They kiss so gently, so sweetly, that Lindsey’s surprised when Emily quickly turns the tables, shoving a hand down the front of Kelley’s sweatpants, eagerly rubbing at her center.

Soon Emily’s laying Kelley down, working her to climax with her clothes still on, and it’s the hottest thing Lindsey’s ever seen. She’s got Kelley against the pillows, breathing hard, and slips a thigh between Kelley’s legs, using the leverage to shove her fingers in deeper. Kelley, for her part, is barely conscious, all grunts and pants and gasps.

Emily straddles once of Kelley’s legs, rubbing herself into it. And Lindsey swears something must change about the pressure Emily exerting (maybe another finger?) because Kelley yelps a little in surprise. Emily’s rhythm changes, and so does the tenderness in her gaze. And right as Kelley reaches climax, Emily leans in to capture her moan in a gentle kiss and Lindsey swears it’s a sight she’ll never be able to un-see—Emily, aggressive. Emily, finishing one girl off and switching to another.

“You’re so good, baby.” Kelley repeats again, this time softer. She leans in to kiss the side of Emily’s face, “Just perfect.”

Emily kisses her again, working her sweats down her legs. She pulls Kelley’s underwear and socks off one by one, slowly, all between kisses, and Lindsey’s just left sitting there, feeling useless.

She gets up on her knees, crawling closer to them, watching as Emily pulls off Kelley’s hoodie and shirt, laying kisses down her abdomen. She operates with a whole lot more experience than Lindsey expects, as though she knows what Kelley likes. She moves comfortably around Kelley’s body like she knows it well, reaching up and finding one of Kelley’s breasts without even looking up from what she’s doing.

And Lindsey feels like she’s intruding again. Like maybe she always has been.

She finds herself increasingly pissed that she’s agreed to this: now, rather than having Emily, she’ll know in incredible detail what could’ve been. Now, rather than having a vague sense that maybe things between Emily and Kelley were heating up, she instead has confirmation in the form of tender kisses and familiarity. And it hurts.

She wonders if these images will be forever burned in her mind.

(She knows they will.)

And then, suddenly, she’s overcome with another emotion— that maybe she’s running out of time. If she wants this, it’s clear she has to take action. Neither Emily nor Kelley are going out of their way to ease her into this now, and while she’s coming to terms with the fact that somehow, despite how close she and Sonnett are, she’s the third wheel here, she’s unwilling to be the third wheel and be the bad lay. She’s better than that. She won’t be humiliated.

So when Emily leans down to finally, finally, lay her mouth on Kelley’s sex, she’s caught off guard by one of Lindsey’s fingers shoving its way up into her cunt. Emily’s leaned reverently over Kelley, who has widened her stance in an attempt to give Sonnett access to her pussy. Lindsey enters her from behind, and she’s surprised at how quickly Emily’s knees go weak.

She leans over Emily, kissing her back. All while working her up so much that she can barely pay attention to Kelley, who starts to stir impatiently. Eventually Lindsey takes a brutal pace and Sonnett falls forward, bracing herself on Kelley’s thigh. Lindsey pushes her off Kelley, flipping her over, fingers still somehow right on target. She leans in, pressing a greedy kiss to her lips.

“_Okay_.” Kelley says, annoyance apparent, but her tone is good-natured.

Lindsey rapidly works Emily up to another climax, relishing in the way she quivers around her fingers. She leans down again, stealing another quick kiss, finally feeling like this is something she could get used to. But when Lindsey pulls back, Kelley leans forward, hair falling in a curtain around Emily’s face.

“I wasn’t done with you.” Kelley says, reaching around her to grab a hold of her hip. She pulls on Emily, dragging her toward the center of the bed roughly. Lindsey moves out of the way, confused as to what Kelley’s about to do.

“Too distracted to finish the job?”

Emily looks up at Kelley wearily, reaching out for her hips, but Kelley smacks her away, lifting a leg to straddle one of her thighs.

“Sorry, _Miss Kelley_.” Kelley grabs Emily’s hands, pining them to the bed above her.

She leans in, nearly kissing her, but pulls back at the last moment, smirking.

“You don’t get to touch.” She humps Emily’s leg gently at first, working herself up. Emily squirms impatiently as Lindsey watches, unsure what to do. She wants to provide Emily with comfort, and almost scoots forward to do so, but then decides to help Kelley along instead, leaning up to put her lips on her left breast.

She circles Kelley’s breast gently, hand on Kelley’s opposite hip, finding this harder and harder to sustain with Kelley’s pace. She pulls back, watching Sonnett squirm. Kelley’s got her eyes shut and her hands on Emily’s breasts and when Lindsey looks down at Sonnett she finds the picture of them so incredibly hot that she almost reaches out.

But then Kelley is coming down and Emily’s thigh is slick and Kelley is rolling off to one side, cuddling into Emily.

Eventually Lindsey finds Emily’s other side, reaching up to brush sweaty bangs from her face. With Kelley completely zoned out and Sonnett mostly spent, Lindsey finds herself content to runs fingers through Emily’s hair, scratching gently at her temples. Emily’s head falls to Lindsey’s chest contentedly, and Lindsey feels her sigh against her.

“Feel better?” Emily asks Lindsey, other arm wrapping around Kelley’s body to pull her closer.

“Definitely.” Lindsey says. Emily lifts her head to meet her eyes, and for the first time since they started Lindsey’s staring into them long enough to see something—ease? Caring? Longing, maybe?—until she’s caught off guard by Emily leaning forward to give her a long, gratifying kiss.

And for a moment Lindsey can forget almost everything that lead up to this.

For a moment, all she feels is bliss.

\- + - + - + -

Lindsey flushes the toilet, standing up to wash her hands. She’s still naked—most of her clothes are still by the couch—and weirdly she feels kind of at peace with seeing her naked body in this hotel bathroom mirror. She’s never felt this mature, what with how she’s holding herself together after all that’s happened.

It’s weird to reflect on: this crazy fever dream of a story, this ridiculous thing that happened that may never ever happen again. She’s not used to the idea of it, and if she doesn’t think about it too hard, it almost feels like it might’ve happened to someone else—like it’s someone else’s weird lusty daydream and she just found herself a part of it.

(She wonders if she’ll ever be able to look at either of them the same way again.)

(Probably not.)

She re-opens the door to the bathroom, stepping out into the suite, ready to crawl back into bed and cuddle Sonnett. But when she turns to face the bed she finds Kelley curled around Emily, arm wrapped around her shoulders, holding her face close. She’s whispering something softly and Emily’s smiling, hand on Kelley’s naked chest.

And it looks like the easiest thing in the world, the way they fit together.

She watches for a while longer as Emily rests her head against Kelley’s collarbone, falling asleep to gentle whispers and caresses. She watches as Kelley softens, pressing a kiss to Emily’s hairline. She watches until she can’t watch anymore.

Instead, she walks around the bedroom toward the door to the suite’s “living room”, where she’s sure her shirt and sweatshirt are. She knows her jeans are the bottom of Kelley’s bed but she’s unwilling to go get them, settling instead for a pair of running shorts she finds on the floor (probably Kelley’s, though they oddly look like a pair of Sonnett’s).

She pulls all the clothes on in a rush, trying to ignore the tears that are stinging at her eyes. This was a mistake. It was always going to be a mistake and Lindsey fell for it anyway.

She leaves without a word to either of them. She steps out into the hallway feeling like a worthless one night stand; heart hammering with realizations she doesn’t want to process, feelings that feel too heavy to ever speak about.

And just as she’s starting her way back down the hall to the room she’s supposed to be sharing with Mal, she hears the suite door open behind her. She turns to see Kelley, clad in only a large sweatshirt, following her out.

“You okay?” Kelley asks in a hushed voice, and Lindsey’s nodding before she’s finished asking, hoping to escape without having to say more. But Kelley’s eyes betray her uncertainty, and Lindsey knows immediately that she’s not going to be able to get away with not having a conversation with her.

“I’m good. Just gonna get back to my room before Mal starts to wonder.”

It’s way past time for Mal to wonder and they both know it.

And Kelley looks at her with sympathy, “You could stay, you know. You don’t have to go.”

Lindsey looks down at her feet.

“Was it weird?” Kelley starts again, “I know you guys are close.”

“It was fine.” Lindsey says, unwilling to elaborate, and Kelley’s frown deepens. She’s about to say something serious, and Lindsey kind of knows it, so she jumps in with the first thing she can think of, desperate not to let this conversation take the turn she thinks it’s taking: “I just don’t want to intrude.”

Kelley smiles awkwardly then: “You’re not.”

There’s a lull in the conversation then, the type that Kelley would ordinarily itch to fill, but for some reason she doesn’t. She just looks at Lindsey and holds the door open, and Lindsey hesitates.

“Listen Kell, she’s… she’s crazy about you, okay? I don’t want to get in the way of that.”

Kelley’s expression becomes unreadable then, and for a few beats Lindsey wonders if she’s just revealed something Kelley didn’t know about Emily. She thinks it must be obvious how Emily feels, what with everything that’s happened—how they kiss each other, hold each other, how familiar they are—but Kelley’s expression doesn’t seem to match the joy Lindsey thinks she should feel, and for a second Lindsey’s thrown.

“Funny. I was gonna say the same thing,” is all Kelley says.

Lindsey’s mind reacts to that statement by stringing together images of their night togetehr—the way Emily breathed against her lips, the way she wouldn’t meet her eyes, the way that her mouth hung open after watching Lindsey cum. Her heart starts fluttering with something like hope: and well, if Kelley had felt it too, then maybe…

But then, softly, they both hear a gentle voice coming from the bedroom.

“Kell?” Emily says, voice sleep-laden and needy, “_Kell_, come back.”

Kelley looks into the bedroom and then back over at Lindsey, shooting her an apologetic glance.

“Go.” Lindsey says, and because she’s sure it’s what Emily wants, “She wants you.”

Kelley just stares at her, unsure. And Lindsey can’t look at Kelley anymore, so she turns. The door shuts behind her and she walks back to her room, eyes heavy with unshed tears.


End file.
